Staplers, as a binding tool, widely exist in households and offices.
A stapler in the conventional technology operates based on the following principle. When the hand presses firmly an end cover of the stapler, an ejector, staples and a fixture may be rotated around a connecting pin. With the force being continuously applied by the hand, the ejector may be rotated to get out its natural state, and at this time, the ejector may perform an approximate up and down movement with a range slightly greater than the height of a staple about the connecting pin vertically, an end cover spring is compressed, and an elastic strip is compressed, and accordingly the staple may be driven to move downwards. After moving by a certain distance, the staple may come into contact with an object to be bound and penetrate the object under the action of the manual force. The staple, after penetrating the object, may run into a mold and the tip of the staple may be bent, thus realizing the penetration and binding of the object with the staple.
After the binding is finished, the action of the force applied on the end cover of the stapler is removed manually. At this time, the elastic strip may spring back, and the staple, the fixture, the ejector and the end cover may be raised back under the action of the elastic force. Then the springback of the end cover spring allows the ejector and the end cover to be raised back further and the ejector is disengaged from the fixture. The expansion of a push-travel spring drives the staple to be fed again, and accordingly allows the stapler to return to an initial state to wait for a next binding.